Maaf
by Anonymous Hyuuga
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, wanita berusia 22 tahun yang sedang dalam konflik dengan kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke yang pada akhirnya pergi tanpa berucap satu kata pun. Menanti dan mendamba-hal yang terus dilakukan Hinata. Akankah penantian panjang Hinata berbuah hasil? Atau itu justru menjadi bumerang buatnya? (one shoot, ooc, au, typos)


**Disclaimer:**  
Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:**  
Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata

**Warning:**  
-Tidak sesuai karakter aslinya (sangat)  
-Bisa saja memiliki kesamaan dengan karya orang lain yang tidak disengaja  
-Kesalahan (fatal) penulisan harap dimaklumi

**Anonymous Hyuuga mempersembahkan:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Maaf"**

* * *

Sebercak sinar mentari senja yang menerpa seluruh permukaan tubuhku, membuatku terbangun dan otomatis bangkit duduk dan mengusap-usap kedua mataku yang masih enggan membuka akibat pengaruh mimpi yang sempat menghipnotisku selama satu jam belakangan. Aku menolehkan kepalaku. Kedua mataku menangkap sebuah benda yang entah mengapa sangat mengundang perhatianku.

Dengan malas-malasan, aku turun dari tempat peristirahatanku, dan mulai membuka pintu balkon yang tadi sempat mengundangku. Baru saja kubuka, pemandangan yang kudapati membuat hatiku menghangat dan sejenak lupakan kegundahan yang tadi menghantuiku karenanya. Cahaya jingga keemasan itu membelai wajahku hingga ke lipatan-lipatannya. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, membiarkan kedua bola mata ungu pucatku tertutup dan terlindungi dari cahaya selama sepersekian menit. Kubiarkan angin sore meniup dan mengucap salam pada telingaku yang menyambut gembira kedatangan mereka.

Ketenanganku yang menyenangkan ini akhirnya terpaksa terusik oleh sebuah suara yang cukup akrab hadir di rongga telingaku. Perlahan kembali kuangkat kelopak mataku, hingga bola mata keunguanku mulai tampak. Usai beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang kembali menerobos masuk ke retina mataku, aku sedikit menunduk seraya menggenggam erat pagar yang mencegah aku terjatuh dari balkon sempit ini. Kupicingkan kedua mataku tuk memperjelas pandangan, dan yang pertama kali kulihat setelah jalanan beraspal di depan rumahku adalah sesosok laki-laki berpostur tinggi dengan mata dan rambut hitamnya yang indah. Oh, tolong ingatkan aku untuk tidak lupakan wajah tampannya yang berkilauan.

Sejenak sempat aku tak mengenalnya karena jarak kami yang agak jauh, ditambah lagi efek cahaya matahari di belakangnya yang membuat laki-laki itu tampak hanya seperti sebuah siluet tak berarti. Namun lambat laun, setelah menajamkan penglihatanku yang mulai memudar ini, aku dapat mengenalinya sebagai laki-laki yang beberapa jam lalu baru saja menyakitiku dan membuatku membenci diriku sendiri.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkannya, namun tak kuasa ketika kudengar ia kembali berseru memanggil namaku. Ketika suara maskulinnya kembali menyusupi rongga telingaku. Aku menggigit bibir dan menarik napas seiring dengan usahaku menetralisasi segala rasa yang membuncah di dalam dadaku.

Pada akhirnya memang aku mungkin harus menatapnya. Kupandang ia dengan datar dan tanpa ekspresi berarti di wajahku. Mulutku membuka dan menggerakkan kata 'apa' tanpa suara kepadanya.

Pria itu mengacungkan sebuket bunga krisantemum di tangannya kepadaku, dan berseru, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Kemarilah."

Aku mengangkat bahu dan terus menatap matanya yang seakan tidak memancarkan kehidupan. Bagaimana mungkin? Ia yang menyakitiku dan membuat aku terpuruk, tetapi justru ia yang merasa sedih. Bukankah seharusnya aku yang menggunakan pandangan itu untuk melihatnya? Tetapi maaf, aku bukanlah figur gadis cengeng yang mau menyumbangkan air mataku dengan mudah kepada orang-orang.

Ia tampak mendengus sebelum berjalan cepat menuju rumahku. Hm, aku benar-benar bisa menyebut ini rumah_ku_, karena hanya diriku seoranglah yang menempati gedung minimalis berfasilitas lengkap ini. Aku meneguk ludah. Ia mendatangiku. Sejenak aku menyesali kebodohanku yang tadi lupa mengunci pintu. Namun, usai menghembuskan napas perlahan, aku mempererat ikat rambutku, dan berjalan tegap untuk 'menyambut' laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu.

Belum sempat aku menginjakkan kaki kananku ke anak tangga malang yang menopang tubuhku selama berbulan-bulan, mataku sudah memantulkan cahaya dan menghasilkan gambar sesosok pria yang berdiri mematung di depan tangga. Tangan putih besarnya mencengkeram erat bunga tak berdosa itu. Ekspresinya kaku dengan rahang mengeras.

"Untukmu," bisiknya setelah jeda lama yang menyesakkan menemani kita selama beberapa detik. Tangannya terulur. Ia menyerahkan buket berisikan bunga krisantemum itu masih dalam keadaan tanpa ekspresi.

Aku tetap tidak bergeming. Alih-alih berjalan untuk mengambil alih bunga itu, aku justru menancapkan semakin erat akar kakiku ke dalam anak tangga.

"Terimakasih." Hanya itulah yang mampu kuucapkan. Itupun mengalir dari mulutku dengan hanya berupa bisikan serupa yang diberikan Sasuke kepadaku.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia menyerah sebelum ia meletakkan dengan kasar buket bunga itu ke atas meja televisiku. Kepalanya kembali mendongak, dan manik hitamnya lagi-lagi menghunus mataku. Keheningan panjang kembali tercipta. Kami bisa mendengar masing-masing tarikan napas kami yang tidak teratur. Aku bahkan nyaris bisa mendengar debar jantung kami yang terdengar lambat dan mencekam. Merasa canggung di dalam rumah sendiri merupakan hal tidak biasa, namun kali ini aku merasakannya.

Ia kekasihku. Namun jangankan bermesraan, bersentuhan pun aku tak pernah dengannya. Dan jujur saja, aku adalah tipe gadis rasionalis yang menganggap tetek bengek seputar 'berpacaran' adalah hal klise yang tidak penting. Tetapi hatiku tak dapat memungkiri bahwa aku mendambakan sentuhannya. Aku mendamba. Terus mendamba tiada ujung. Namun ia tak pernah tahu. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke arahku untuk sekedar melihat apakah aku sudah berkedip atau belum.

"Aku minta maaf," ujar Sasuke pelan, menyibak tirai keheningan yang sempat menggantung di antara kami.

Aku mengangguk. Namun tetap tidak bergeming. Masih sama. Berdiri menancapkan akar kaki ke anak tangga. Memandang tanpa ekspresi berarti dengan tangan menggantung di kedua sisi tubuhku.

"Aku tak butuh sekedar anggukan," tukasnya cepat dengan nada menuntut yang menyesakkan.

Andaikan aku bukanlah _aku_, aku sudah pasti membuang air mataku untuknya, terisak keras dengan tubuh terguncang, dan membiarkan tubuhku direngkuh dalam pelukannya. Namun sekali lagi, aku bukanlah gadis cengeng yang rela menyumbangkan air mataku untuk sembarang orang; dan Sasuke bukanlah laki-laki penuh perhatian yang mau merelakan waktunya untuk kekasihnya.

"Lantas, apa maumu?" tanyaku dingin.

Sasuke menghela napas sejenak, berjalan mendekatiku, dan menatapku dengan sedikit lebih lembut. Aku terhenyak ketika kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi kiriku, sehingga tanpa sadar kutepis tangannya itu. Ia tertegun menatapku. Tangan kanannya masih melayang di udara. Membeku. Begitulah aku mendeskripsikannya saat ini.

"Jangan sentuh aku," ujarku dengan suara serak. Skeptis. Aku masih ragu akan bicaraku. Sungguh hati kecilku menginginkan sentuhan itu.

Laki-laki itu kembali menarik tangannya, dan ekspresinya mengeras.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, tolong maafkan aku," kata Sasuke lirih. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah objek tak nyata yang mungkin saat ini tengah dibayangkannya. Dilangkahkannya kaki untuk menyusuri ruang utama rumah ini yang tergolong kecil jika dibandingkan dengan mansion pribadi miliknya, yang sanggup memuat ratusan orang di dalam kamar mandinya. Ditelusurinya ruangan dengan dominasi warna biru pucat ini. Ia menyentuh hampir semua barang yang ada di sana, dan aku hanya bisa mengikutinya dengan mataku yang tak kuasa terlepas dari sosoknya yang berkarakter kuat.

"Kau cukup percaya diri," ujarku sarkastik. Akhirnya kakiku mampu berjalan. Secara tak sadar aku mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya, ikut-ikutan menyentuh barang yang baru saja disentuhnya. Tak lama kemudian, dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga aku nyaris menubruknya jika aku tak mempunyai cukup penahanan diri.

Ia menatapku dengan kedua mata dipicingkan. Dahinya mengerut dengan guratan-guratan tipis yang menghiasinya. Bingung. Ya, ia terlihat bingung dengan ucapanku. Kurasa aku harus bergegas menjelaskan maksudku sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan aku.

"Ya, apakah menurutmu aku adalah orang yang pemaaf?" tanyaku seraya berjalan mendahuluinya. Entah bagaimana benda lunak di dalam kepalaku sekarang menuntun aku untuk menelusuri rumah yang selama ini kutempati.

Sasuke tidak menjawab selama beberapa detik sehingga mengundang perhatianku. Kubalikkan tubuhku, dan sekali lagi kudapati laki-laki berusia seperempat abad itu tengah membeku bak seonggok patung murahan. Kunaikkan sebelah alisku. Kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk bertanya, 'Mengapa? Ada yang salah?'

Dan sepertinya jenius dari keluarga Uchiha itu mengerti arti pandangku. Ia menghela napas berat lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Ditatapnya langit-langit kosong yang hanya berisikan corak abstrak tipis dengan lampu neon kecil berdiri di tengah-tengahnya. Usai menatap sesuatu yang tak dapat kupahami, Sasuke menatapku dalam-dalam. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekatiku.

Sampai pada jarak dua meter, ia berhenti. Sungguh kami tak dapat disebut sepasang kekasih.

Sedetik ia tersenyum. _Tersenyum_. Satu lagi hal langka yang bisa kau temui dalam diri Uchiha Sasuke. Kemudian ia berkata, "Ya."

Aku diam. Tak sanggup mengutarakan argumenku yang semula sudah kususun matang-matang di dalam otakku. Egoku terkalahkan oleh senyuman dan keyakinannya. Runtuhlah sudah keangkuhanku untuk mengakui bahwa aku mencintai dan akan senantiasa memaafkannya. Namun ternyata egoku masih tersisa walau hanya segores tinta. Aku tetap mempertahankan harga diriku dengan berdiri tegap dan balas menatapnya angkuh.

"Aku—" ucapanku menggantung di udara. Bibirku terasa kelu dan tak bisa melanjutkan kalimat yang sudah kembali terjulur dari otakku.

"Hm?" tanyanya tanpa menghiraukan aku. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan santai yang jelas dibuat-buat.

Aku menegang di tempatku. Apa yang seharusnya kuperbuat pada sesosok laki-laki yang bahkan tega berciuman dengan adikku sendiri di depan mataku, sementara ia belum pernah sekalipun menciumku? Haruskah aku memaafkannya? Tidak. Aku gadis berharga diri tinggi, dan harus tetap mempertahankannya walau pun nyawaku akan terenggut jika melakukannya sekali lagi saja.

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu," ujarku dengan nada tenang. Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan kembali membeku. Dibalikkannya tubuhnya, dan kembali matanya memandangku. Kuangkat tangan kananku, dan kuletakkan di dada. Setelahnya, tangan kiriku pun turut menyertai dengan menekan tangan kananku. "Sakit," ujarku lirih sembari tersenyum kecut. Pedih rasanya.

Cukup, Hinata. Kau bukanlah gadis cengeng yang rela menyumbangkan air matamu untuk sembarang orang, jadi tolong cegah air mata itu, dan tahanlah rasa sakit itu sedikit lebih keras lagi.

Kembali kutarik kedua tanganku, dan lagi-lagi kubiarkan bergantung merana di kedua sisi tubuhku.

"Baiklah," ujar Sasuke akhirnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama rumah itu, "Surat dari sineas itu kuletakkan di dalam buket bunga."

"Tunggu," seruku tertahan—mencegah langkahnya. Suara bergetar itu bergaung-gaung dalam rongga telingaku dan di dalam tempat otakku bernaung, membuat aku merasa muak. Dan sialnya, suara bergetar itu adalah milikku seorang.

"Hm," gumamnya tidak jelas sembari menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh sedikit ke arah samping dengan tangan kiri memegang kusen jendela. Tak sedikitpun menoleh kepadaku. Ia kembali tidak mengacuhkanku.

"Paling tidak belum," bisikku untuk melanjutkan kata-kataku yang sempat menggantung. Aku merasa lega telah mengatakannya. Sedikit dari akal sehatku berharap Sasuke akan kembali, mengecup keningku, dan berkata 'selamat tinggal' sebelum ia keluar dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Namun aku salah. Ia tidak menanggapi walau hanya dengan berupa anggukan samar, dan segera pergi tanpa mengucap apa pun. Meninggalkan aku yang kian nelangsa.

Aku tidak bisa mempersalahkan Sasuke. Ini kesalahanku yang tetap mempertahankan egoismeku yang semakin hari kian membengkak. Memangnya apa sulitnya menahan ego untuk kembali pada realisme yang selalu mengejar-ngejar dan menudingmu? Bagiku itu adalah persoalan pelik yang hampir-hampir tak bisa kuhadapi tanpa Sasuke yang berperan penting dalam kehidupanku sebagai gadis dewasa angkuh dan penuh harga diri. Namun kini setelah tempat berpegangku pun pergi, dengan siapa aku harus bersandar?

Sudahlah. Pasti besok ia akan kembali ke sini dan meminta maaf.

Aku yakin itu.

-0-0-0-

_Kakiku melangkah penuh semangat, menyusuri tanah-tanah berumput yang terkadang dihiasi bunga sakura yang terjatuh dari pohonnya. Awan putih yang menggantung di langit musim semi itulah yang senantiasa menaungi perjalananku yang terkesan terburu-buru ini. Kertas di genggamanku kugenggam erat, sehingga menyisakan jalur-jalur lipatan kasar pada kedua permukaannya. Ah, persetan dengan kertas itu, yang terpenting adalah aku tidak merusaknya._

_Aku merasa sangat bahagia. Akhirnya, naskah skenario film yang sudah kubuat berbulan-bulan diterima oleh seorang sineas pemilik rumah produksi terbesar di Jepang, dan dijanjikan akan segera difilmkan dalam waktu dekat. Aku ingin membagi kebahagiaan ini kepada kekasihku, yang harus menjadi penerima kabar pertama._

_Terus dan terus aku berjalan menyusuri deretan pohon sakura yang tertanam rapi di kanan kiri taman yang sedang kulalui. Orang-orang yang sibuk bercengkerama satu sama lain sudah tak kupedulikan lagi. Yang ada di dalam otakku saat ini hanyalah wajah tampan kekasihku yang tersenyum senang atas keberhasilanku. Lagi-lagi kedua pipiku merona ketika tak sengaja bayangan Sasuke, yang mencium bibirku sebagai tanda selamat, tak sengaja terlintas dalam benakku._

_Akhirnya, setelah menempuh perjalanan selama lima belas menit, aku sampai di sebuah rumah mewah dengan dominasi warna putih bersih. Kulihat pagar rumah itu terbuka lebar, sehingga tanpa ragu kulangkahkan kakiku untuk segera menemui sang empunya rumah yang usianya hanya berjarak dua tahun di atasku. Jantungku berdebar hebat jika membayangkan reaksi yang akan diberikannya saat kuperlihatkan surat tanda setuju yang sudah dibubuhi tanda tangan asli sineas ternama itu._

_Sia-sia pengharapanku kala kupijakkan kaki di lantai marmer coklat muda di dalam rumah besar itu._

_Alih-alih melihat Sasuke yang membaca koran terbitan pagi ini sembari menenggak secangkir kopi, aku justru melihatnya duduk bersanding dengan seorang gadis yang sedikit jauh umurnya di bawahku. Tak masalah bagiku jika mereka hanya sekedar duduk dan berbincang-bincang. Namun kedua bibir yang saling berpagut itu membuat perutku mulas dan hatiku nyeri._

_Dengan wajah tetap datar, aku mengetuk pintu yang terbuka itu dengan perlahan, hingga mereka menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mereka dan menatap aku. Aku kembali tertegun saat mengetahui siapa gadis yang baru saja berpagutan dengan Sasuke. Rambut hitam kecoklatan itu. Mata keunguan itu. Jelas sekali aku mengenalnya sebagai adikku._

_"Selamat pagi," ujarku kaku tanpa senyuman yang biasanya mengiringi sapaan pertamaku._

_Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Penyesalan dan rasa bersalah tergambar jelas dalam raut wajahnya yang tampak juga panik. Ia menghampiriku, namun aku segera mundur dengan kedua tangan mengulur ke depan_—_memintanya menjaga jarak._

_"Di sana saja," kataku, "Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan ini. Ah, sepertinya aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya."_

_Setelah Sasuke menerima kertas lusuh itu, aku memutar badan dan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menahan air mata yang hampir menganak sungai. Dan aku berhasil. Tak ada setitik pun air mata yang berhasil keluar dan merajai emosiku._

-0-0-0-

Sudah seminggu sejak Sasuke datang ke rumahku untuk meminta maaf sembari membawa buket bunga krisantemum dan juga surat persetujuan dari produser ternama Jepang. Aku memandangi surat yang—mungkin—sempat di baca Sasuke itu. Terlihat jelas kertas itu semakin hari kian terlihat lusuh. Aku sudah menerima tanda jadi dari sang pengirim surat, dan sejumlah uang muka juga sudah kuterima. Tinggal kutunggu saja film yang katanya akan segera diluncurkan tiga bulan lagi itu. Film hasil karyaku. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya hasil karyaku memang, tetapi siapa yang dapat memungkiri itu hasil karyaku jika mereka sudah melihat nama 'Hyuuga Hinata' sebagai penulis skenario?

Kembali pada topik awal mengenai laki-laki berengsek itu. Sejak saat itu ia tak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi. Tak pernah lagi kulihat matanya yang memandang penuh penilaian padaku. Bahkan saat kujumpai ia di rumahnya dua hari yang lalu, sang penunggu rumah mengatakan ia sudah pergi entah ke mana sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Kuhela napasku kuat-kuat, berusaha menyingkirkan segala emosi yang mulai berkelebat di dalam otakku. Sejenak mereka sempat menguasaiku, maka aku akan segera menyingkirkan mereka tanpa ampun. Aku harus tetap mempertahankan citraku sebagai gadis tak beremosi apa pun yang terjadi. _Apa pun_.

Mungkinkah Sasuke meninggalkanku karena aku?

Itulah pertanyaan yang kupilih sejak dua hari yang lalu sebagai bahan refleksi diri. Namun sia-sia, pertanyaan itu tak akan pernah ada jawabnya jika aku tak mendengarnya langsung dari bibir tipis pemuda Uchiha itu. Sempat aku merasa rindu. Namun tak lama aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya. Selalu seperti itu. Ritme klise yang menjijikkan.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk semula—di sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon sakura—dan kembali melanjutkan perjalananku di seputaran taman ini. Taman yang sepi dan lengang karena tak banyaknya pengunjung yang datang. Bahkan bisa dikatakan hanya aku yang kini menginjakkan kaki di tanah berumput taman ini.

Kurapatkan jaket tipisku dengan kedua tangan yang kumasukkan ke saku jaket. Musim semi. Tetapi mengapa dingin? Kurasa ini pengaruh perutku yang sudah nyaris kosong sejak seminggu yang lalu. Ya, aku terpaksa harus mengakui bahwa selama Sasuke pergi, perutku hampir tak pernah menyentuh makanan. Baru saja seminggu aku ditinggal kekasihku yang brengsek dan tidak bertanggung jawab aku sudah seperti orang busung lapar. Bagaimana jika sudah sebulan?

-0-0-0-

Yah sudah sebulan aku memiliki hobi baru: menyendiri di dalam kamarku. Meringkuk di sudut tempat tidur sembari memeluk kedua kakiku yang dilipat. Sesekali kurasakan tubuhku menggigil, namun tidak kupedulikan. Yang aku tahu saat ini adalah aku kesepian dan—terpaksa aku harus mengakuinya—merindukan Sasuke. Ke mana perginya pemuda tampan itu? Sebulan ini aku tidak hanya diam, tetapi juga sibuk mencari—walau hanya melalui telepon atau surat elektronik.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu contohnya, aku menelepon Hanabi—adikku—untuk menanyakan apakah ia mengetahui di mana Sasuke. Sungguh itu tidak masuk akal menanyakannya kepada adikku. Tetapi bukankah ia adalah orang yang dicium Sasuke sebelum kami bertengkar hebat? Seharusnya ialah orang pertama setelahku yang mengetahui di mana Sasuke. Namun, Hanabi hanya menjawab ia tidak tahu dan melanjutkannya dengan permohonan maaf yang membuatku jijik, apalagi ketika ia menangis untuk mengiringi kata per katanya.

Selain Hanabi, sekretaris pribadinya pun kutanyakan saat aku mendatangi kantor yang dipimpinnya. Namun hanya gelengan yang disertai senyumanlah yang kudapatkan. Aku mengucap salam sambil tersenyum hambar, dan pergi dengan langkah gontai karena kedua kakiku yang gemetaran akibat kurang makan.

Meskipun aku kurang makan, aku tidak sedikitpun merasakan lapar yang berarti. Paling yang ada hanyalah hasrat untuk memakan makanan manis atau asin sehingga otomatis mencegah kekosongan pada perut malangku.

-0-0-0-

Tiga bulan. Artinya sudah memasuki musim panas. Satu musim sudah kulalui hanya untuk melakukan penantian panjang yang mungkin akan berakhir sia-sia.

Kesedihanku sedikit terobati ketika aku diundang ke penayangan perdana film yang kubuat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Senyumanku merekah kala melihat film itu diputar. Aku merasa sangat bangga pada diriku sendiri. Lihatlah, dunia. Skenario hasil tulisan tangan Hyuuga Hinata telah difilmkan oleh seorang produsen kelas dunia. Dan pendapatan yang kuterima sudah barang tentu tidak sedikit. Aku semakin senang saat melihat namaku terpampang pada bagian akhir film itu. Ya, sebenarnya film yang kubuat memang sangat klise. Berisikan kisah cinta remaja yang berakhiran tragedi, di mana kekasih sang tokoh utama meninggal akibat sakit.

Aku hanya berharap kisah cintaku tidak berakhir seperti itu.

Ah, lagi-lagi hatiku terasa nyeri. Bagaimana tidak? Tiga bulan masa penantianku, aku tidak juga bisa mengeluarkan air mata. Tidak. Bukan tidak bisa. Tetapi aku yang _tidak bisa_ menerima air mataku tertumpah. Aku pelit air mata. Sangat pelit.

Dalam diam, aku duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang sudah gundul. Cahaya matahari yang bersinar garang tidak membuatku merasa kepanasan. Tubuhku tetap terasa dingin akibat tak ada asupan panas yang masuk ke dalam perutku. Aku masa bodoh dengan fakta bahwa kini tubuhku nyaris terlihat seperti replika kerangka yang dibalut kain lusuh. Kedua pipiku yang semula merona kini pucat pasi dan tampak sangat tirus. Bibirku yang semula mengkilap dan merah kini pucat dan pecah-pecah. Kakiku yang semula kuat dan cukup kokoh untuk menopang tubuhku kini akan sangat mudah gemetar jika baru dipakai berjalan beberapa meter saja. Aku sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Dan semua disebabkan olehku. Akulah yang menyebabkan Sasuke pergi. Dan akulah yang menyebabkan fisikku tersiksa.

-0-0-0-

Lima bulan. Ya. Lima bulan aku menunggu.

Aku sudah merasa tidak kuat lagi. Jalanku sudah tersaruk-saruk. Seharusnya aku memang makan untuk memberikan asupan gizi yang cukup. Dan aku sudah berusaha untuk menelan makanan apa saja yang kujumpai, namun tak ada satu pun yang tertelan sehingga aku memilih untuk memuntahkannya saja. Kepalaku mulai terasa sering berdenyut. Pandangan mengabur. Kata-kata yang simpang siur tidak keruan. Membuatku terlihat seperti tak ubahnya seekor monyet kurang gizi.

Aku lelah berjalan sehingga kubanting diriku di atas bangku panjang yang biasa kutempati. Aku merasa bisa mati kapan saja saat ini. Lelah. Aku tak hanya lelah melangkah. Tetapi juga lelah menunggu. Menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti. Perlahan-lahan kuangkat kepalaku untuk menatap jauh ke depan. Ke cahaya matahari senja yang mulai memerah dan hampir memudar digantikan kegelapan malam yang menyesakkan.

Perlahan aku tersenyum melihat bola api raksasa itu mulai tertelan bagian bumi sebelah barat. Sebelum matahari lenyap dari pandanganku, aku melihat seseorang berjalan ke arahku dari kejauhan. Tidak. Tidak hanya 'seseorang'. Dua orang. Yang satu, dari siluetnya aku bisa melihat ia berambut jabrik. Dan yang berdiri di sebelahnya, terlihat berambut panjang—kutaksir ia adalah seorang wanita. Aku memicingkan mataku untuk melihat dari balik kegelapan malam. Sia-sia. Aku tak dapat melihat.

Namun tak lama dua orang itu sudah berdiri di depanku. Yang tadi kusebutkan berambut jabrik menarik dua pundakku, menyebabkan aku berdiri. Aku mendongak. Kedua mata ungu pucatku dapat menangkap siapa yang datang. Sasuke. Ia menatap cemas ke arahku. Sejenak kemudian, tangan kokohnya merengkuh aku ke dalam pelukannya. Sembari menatap kosong ke arah dada bidangnya, aku meneteskan air mata pertamaku sejak awal penantianku hingga saat ini. Kurasakan jemarinya menyusup ke sela-sela rambutku yang sudah mulai menipis. Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini mengenaiku. Menyedihkan.

"Hinata, maaf aku pergi tanpa mengabarimu," bisik Sasuke tepat di sebelah telingaku.

"Tak apa. Yang penting kau kembali untukku, 'kan?" sahutku sembari terisak.

Kurasakan tubuh Sasuke menegang. Ia berhenti mengusap rambutku dan terjadi keheningan panjang. Keheningan panjang sebelum ia mengatakan, "Saat terakhir pertemuan kita, aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku—" ia menghentikan sejenak kata-katanya, dan melanjutkan, "—aku akan pergi untuk _menikah_."

Kini giliran aku yang membeku. Jadi, wanita di sebelahnya adalah _istrinya_?

Aku tertawa canggung sembari mendorong tubuhnya dengan sisa tenagaku. Tidak. Aku tidak bisa mendorongnya dalam keadaanku yang seperti ini. Tubuhku melemas. Aku menghentikan isakanku saat menyadari bahwa penantianku benar-benar sia-sia. Sangat sia-sia. Pernikahan hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup, yang artinya Sasuke tak akan pernah kembali padaku untuk merengkuh aku atau sekedar melihat aku sudah berkedip atau belum. Seharusnya dari awal aku tahu bahwa benang-benang cinta tak pernah terajut di antara kami. Sasuke hanya menyulam luka pada batinku. Tetapi sekalipun demikian adanya, tak ada sedikitpun dari hati kecilku yang mengatakan bahwa aku membencinya.

"Kuharap kau menemukan yang lebih baik dariku," bisik Sasuke.

"Sudah," sahutku lirih dengan sisa-sisa kekuatanku. Napasku memburu. Jantungku berdebar hebat dengan kepala yang berdenyut-denyut hebat memancarkan rasa sakit. Aku meremas kemeja bagian dada Sasuke dengan tangan kananku dan meremas milikku juga dengan tangan kiriku. Kurasakan kedua kakiku bergetar hebat. Semakin lemah hingga akhirnya aku jatuh berlutut.

"Hinata!" seru Sasuke sambil berusaha menopang tubuh rikuhku. Ia ikut berlutut di hadapanku, dan mengguncang tubuhku pelan. Aku mendongak, menatapnya dengan mataku yang sudah mulai meredup. Samar-samar kulihat ia tersenyum dan bertanya dengan lembut, "Siapa orang itu, Hinata?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Mengumpulkan seluruh tenagaku yang tak seberapa, dan menjawab lirih, "Kau, Sasuke."

Setelahnya, aku ambruk ke depan. Cahaya putih keperakan itu menyambutku. Membawaku pergi entah ke mana. Dapat kulihat tubuhku yang direngkuh oleh Sasuke yang menjerit penuh penyesalan. Bayang-bayang itulah yang mengantarku terbang ke tempat yang jauh..

Hanya ada satu-dua hal yang ingin kusampaikan jika aku sanggup kembali berdiri di hadapannya.

.

_Selamat tinggal Sasuke. Maafkan aku._

**Selesai.**

* * *

**Yah, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin cerita satu bagian xD  
Dan ini juga pertama kalinya aku bikin cerita Naruto yang murni Bahasa Indonesia (kecuali warning, disclaimer, dll.) atau dengan kata lain, tidak ada selipan kecil bahasa Jepang / Inggris**

**Ah, aku minta maaf dengan akhirannya yang (mungkin) sedih ._.**

**Yow, sekian dulu dari sayaa~ selamat membaca dan mereview~**

**Terimakasihhh banyak!**

**Motto-ku kubuat bahasa Indo juga deh xP**

_**Tidak akan pernah berhenti mencoba untuk menjadi lebih baik, dan lebih baik lagi.**_

_**-Anonymous Hyuuga-**_


End file.
